criminalcasefandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Cathy Turner
Catherine "Cathy" Turner, nascida Catherine King, (anteriormente conhecida como A @rtista), primeiro aparecendo como uma personagem central—com cinco aparições como suspeita e quatro aparições secundárias—na Temporada 1 de Criminal Case, é uma personagem principal na Temporada 5, onde ela atua como Especialista em Tecnologia do Departamento de Polícia de Grimsborough. Perfil Com 28 anos de idade, Cathy tem sardas, olhos azuis e longos cabelos cor-de-rosa que ela amarra num coque bagunçado. Ela veste uma camisa branca com mangas transparentes e uma gola roxa, um colar quadrado com bordas verdes e tem uma tatuagem de estrela no pescoço. Ela é conhecida por ser a neta de Samuel King, o ex-chefe de polícia, e é descrita como não tendo medo de falar o que pensa, de temperamento forte e divertida. Ela é interessada em computadores e novas tecnologias, o que explica seu histórico de hacker. Ela também está interessada em criar seu bebê Sammy com seu marido Alex. Em sua primeira aparição como suspeita, onde ela é vista em sua persona hacker sob o pseudônimo A @rtista, Cathy aparece como um holograma, usando uma máscara e um moletom com capuz, para permanecer anônima quando falava via bate-papo por vídeo. Em sua segunda aparição como suspeita, descobre-se que ela é dona de um gato e usa Friendnet. Em sua terceira aparição como suspeita, quando não aparece como A @rtista, ela é vista usando uma blusa bege com listras pretas sob um top branco. Além disso, ela ostenta um colar preto com um coração em pixel no meio. Descobre-se que ela anda de bicicleta e rói as unhas. Em sua quarta aparição como suspeita, ela usa um vestido rosa adornado com uma flor no lado direito, uma tiara de pérolas e esmalte rosa. É descoberto que ela tem conhecimentos de eletrônica, que pertence à Universidade e que conhece hipnotismo. Em sua quinta aparição como suspeita, ela retorna ao seu traje casual usado em sua terceira aparição como suspeita, junto com um broche de ouro pregado à esquerda. É descoberto que ela toca violino, toma vitamina C e come lesmas. Eventos de Criminal Case Temporada 1 Assim Você Me Mata Cathy apareceu pela primeira vez como A @rtista, uma hacker profissional. Alex tentou hackear o perfil do Friendnet da admiradora secreta de Olly Oliver, Mary Lou Hong. Chocantemente, ele foi contra-atacado pelo A @rtista. Jones e o jogador conversaram com A @rtista via bate-papo por vídeo para perguntar por que ela havia feito isso. Ela se apresentou pela primeira vez e disse a eles para chamá-la de A @rtista como ela tinha que permanecer anônima. Quando perguntada por que ela havia bloqueado o programa policial, e a @rtista disse à equipe que ela só queria chamar a atenção deles para que ela pudesse ajudá-los, já que o programa deles era muito visível nos servidores do Friendnet. Quando perguntada se ela tinha acesso ao perfil Friendnet da admiradora secreta de Olly, a @rtista respondeu que ela ainda não podia acessá-lo, mas ela descobriu que o perfil foi acessado pela última vez na Loja de Revistas em Quadrinhos onde o proprietário, Kevin Parker, tinha um computador de acesso livre para seus clientes. Mais tarde, a @rtista conversou novamente com a equipe no bate-papo por vídeo depois que ela acessou com sucesso o perfil da admiradora secreta. Ela disse que a conversa entre Olly e a sua admiradora era sobre a vítima deixar a Lone Roses e depois os dois formariam um duo. A @rtista também encontrou um álbum secreto no perfil do admirador, que continha uma foto do cadáver de Olly dentro do tambor da bateria. Isso revelou que a admiradora secreta era de fato a assassina de Olly. A equipe então enviou a foto do cadáver de Olly para Alex para análise, que então deu a quinta e última pista sobre a assassina da vítima. Por um Fio Uma adolescente chamada Lisa Edwards foi encontrada enforcada na biblioteca da Universidade de Grimsborough. Ao analisar o computador tablet de Lisa, Alex notou que ela só tinha um único número de telefone, que pertencia a Cathy, que apareceu neste caso como a @rtista. A equipe conversou com ela via bate-papo por vídeo e perguntaram por que Lisa tinha seu número de telefone. Ela respondeu dizendo que tinha dado seu número de telefone para Lisa depois de ver várias mensagens de intimidação em sua conta do Friendnet feita por usuários anônimos. Então, a @rtista decidiu ajudar Lisa e deu a vítima seu número de telefone. Depois, a @rtista chegou na delegacia, usando uma blusa preta e uma máscara branca, e chocou a equipe por ser a primeira vez que se viam cara a cara. Ela disse-lhes que ela estava escondendo algo deles, como ela tinha que ter certeza de que eles eram confiáveis em primeiro lugar. Ela disse que as mensagens intimidadoras deixadas no Friendnet de Lisa foram enviadas por ninguém menos que a melhor amiga da vítima, Penelope Rivera. A @rtista, em seguida, se reuniu com a equipe mais tarde e disse-lhes que ela estava investigando a biblioteca e encontrou um vídeo do momento do assassinato. Ela disse ainda que o vídeo foi capturado por uma das câmeras de computador conectadas aos computadores da biblioteca. A @rtista então disse à equipe que alguém tinha entrado na biblioteca enquanto ela tentava recuperar o vídeo da câmera, então ela teve que escondê-la. A equipe, sem perder tempo, foi até a biblioteca e encontrou a câmera quebrada em pedaços. Como de costume, eles conseguiram reconstituir a câmera. Eles então analisaram e encontraram a quinta e última pista do caso, com a ajuda da @rtista mais uma vez. Marcado para Morrer Um estudante chamado Tyler Wright foi encontrado morto no escritório da Reitora. Ao verificar o celular da vítima, a equipe encontrou uma mensagem escrita para Tyler da @rtista. A mensagem revelou que o verdadeiro nome da @rtista era Cathy e que ela tinha pegado Tyler traindo ela, o que significava que eles estavam em um relacionamento. Enquanto a equipe suspeitava mais de Cathy neste caso devido a seus laços anteriores com Tyler, a equipe não teve escolha senão entrar em contato com ela via bate-papo por vídeo. Cathy admitiu a verdade, mas disse à equipe que ela nunca mataria Tyler por causa disso. O interrogatório via bate-papo fez com que Cathy enfrentasse a equipe como seu eu real nos terrenos da Universidade, depois que a equipe encontrou seu grafite no ginásio de si mesma odiando embusteiros, particularmente aqueles que eram desonestos nos relacionamentos. Cathy se sentiu desconfortável ao admitir que tinha duas identidades, e admitiu que escrever grafites às vezes costumavam livrá-la de seu estresse às vezes. A polícia estava presumindo sobre trapaça acadêmica, mas Cathy respondeu dizendo que sua visão de fraude envolvia ser desonesta em um relacionamento, o que mais tarde provou que Cathy era inocente no clímax do caso. Antes que o assassino fosse exposto, Cathy arriscou-se entregando provas diretamente à polícia que os ajudariam com a captura do assassino. O Ceifador de Rorschach Cathy era uma participante do Baile de Formatura da Universidade. Após o término da competição, Donna Walker anunciou que Madison Springer era a Rainha do Baile e que Chad Baker era seu Rei do Baile. No entanto, como a celebração estava prestes a acontecer, Madison foi morta com uma tiara sabotada, espalhando sangue por toda parte. A equipe investigou a cena e encontrou um teste de Rorschach que dizia: "Tome amorte de Madison como uma mensagem minha para você. O jogo está em progresso". Cathy então convocou a equipe para encontrá-la na delegacia. Ela disse à equipe que tinha informações adicionais sobre o Ceifador de Rorschach e sugeriu que procurassem na mesa da Reitora Donna. Nesse momento, ela foi interrompida por seu avô, o chefe King, que gritou com ela dizendo que estava proibida de participar de investigações criminais. Os dois então começaram a discutir, fazendo com que Cathy partisse com raiva. Jones ligou para Cathy no telefone, já que conversar com ela poderia ajudar no progresso da investigação da equipe. Cathy, como A @rtista agora, atendeu ao chamado. Ela disse a Jones que ela deu uma olhada na vigilância da prisão e conseguiu acessar algumas das câmeras de vigilância. Mas o tempo estava contra ela e ela não tinha recursos suficientes para decodificar o vídeo. Então, ela deixou o vídeo de vigilância na mesa do jogador para que Alex pudesse decifrá-lo. Morte em uma Tacada Cathy conheceu Zack Holden, o proprietário e diretor executivo do Friendnet, durante a Investigação Adicional do caso, quando Cathy estava pensando em invadir o Friendnet ilegalmente, mas acabou achando falhas na segurança, no que era pensado como sendo um ato de personificação. Zack ofereceu a Cathy um lugar no Friendnet, mas Cathy tinha que pensar um pouco porque ainda não tinha terminado a faculdade. Tudo Termina Aqui Cathy retornou na Investigação Adicional para lamentar a morte de seu avô, que atirou em si mesmo após ter sido preso pelo assassinato de Adam Bentley. Ela também pediu ajuda à equipe para encontrar a Medalha de Valor de seu falecido avô para que ela pudesse colocá-lo em seu túmulo. Depois que a equipe encontrou a medalha de valor de Samuel e perguntou sobre ela a Howard Johnson, a equipe deu a medalha de Samuel para Cathy, e a equipe fez Cathy ciente do bom homem que Samuel costumava ser. Cathy estava apenas esperando que seu avô ainda estivesse vivo porque ela pessoalmente achava que ele tinha muito o que explicar, mas como Samuel cometeu suicídio, Cathy não seria capaz de saber o motivo pelo qual Samuel se foi. Admirável Mundo Novo Cathy apareceu na Investigação Adicional. Foi neste caso quando foi descoberto por Herman Cavendish que a família King era de uma família de peregrinos chamada Kingsley, mas o nome de sua família mudou para King após esses séculos. Outro fato chocante, que foi descoberto no mesmo caso, era que Samuel era um dos membros da notória sociedade secreta conhecida como A Crimson Order. Na investigação adicional deste caso, Cathy estava vasculhando a vida de seu avô falecido. No estuário, Cathy estava segurando um artigo sobre uma das investigações de seu avô, mas o vento a afastou de sua posse. Assim, ela foi até a delegacia e pediu a ajuda da equipe mais uma vez. A equipe então foi investigar o estuário, encontrando o artigo, examinando-o e enviando-o a Alex para análise. Depois de analisar o artigo, Alex disse à equipe que era sobre uma investigação de assassinato de um homem chamado Gerald Walker, mas ele disse que essa investigação de assassinato havia sumido de seus arquivos e que o único que poderia deletá-lo era o Chefe King. Jones não podia acreditar que o Chefe King ajudaria o a sociedade secreta conhecida como "A Crimson Order", então a equipe foi falar com Jason Palms sobre isso. Jason disse que era a Crimson Order que estava deletando a investigação de assassinato dos arquivos da força policial. Ele disse ainda que o Chefe King era um membro desta sociedade secreta porque todas as suas investigações sobre a Crimson Order eram silenciosas. Do Pó ao Pó Cathy entrou na delegacia e disse à equipe que não conseguia parar de pensar em seu avô e nos mistérios que levara com ele quando ele morreu, e lembrou-se sobre Donna King, a esposa de Samuel e sua avó. Ela disse que tudo que sabia era que Donna havia morrido em um assalto há cerca de 10 anos antes dos eventos deste caso. Ela também afirmou que era conveniente que Shane Kolinsky, o assassino de Donna, fosse preso, mas morresse 2 semanas depois, depois que ele foi preso. A equipe se ofereceu para ajudar Cathy a descobrir mais sobre o assassinato de sua avó, o que os levou a conversar com Constance Bell. A equipe abordaria Constance uma última vez sobre o destino de Samuel. Constance disse à equipe que depois que Donna foi morta por Shane há 10 anos, o chefe visitou o Museu Náutico em seu tempo livre. Constance entregou o projeto de Donna à equipe na esperança de que isso os ajudasse a descobrir as razões pelas quais o chefe havia cometido suicídio. A equipe conseguiu localizar um discreto esconderijo contendo a carta de suicídio do Chefe King, que finalmente explicava o motivo pelo qual o chefe cometera suicídio para evitar a acusação pelo assassinato de Adam. A equipe foi a Constance para agradecer-lhe por sua cooperação incondicional e disse a Constance que não contasse nada a Cathy sobre suas descobertas até que a Crimson Order fosse derrubada. Constance disse à equipe para ter muito cuidado, pois após sua profunda cooperação neste caso, sentiu que o jogador era mais necessário do que nunca. Haverá Sangue Cathy se viu em sérios apuros quando a equipe encontrou um elmo da Crimson Order com suas impressões digitais (confirmado por um Alex desanimado) na mina de ouro da Crimson Order. Isso enfureceu Cathy porque desde que ela descobriu a vida dupla de seu avô como tal, ela prometeu derrubá-los, mesmo a um custo. Cathy chegou a investigar sem a permissão da equipe. Cathy foi injustamente acusada pelo assassinato de Delsin Peota quando a equipe encontrou vestígios de seu cabelo no escalpo de Delsin, e a equipe não teve escolha a não ser detê-la até que sua inocência fosse comprovada no tribunal, para o pedido de Alex de não fazê-lo, acreditando que Cathy era inocente. Cathy então concordou em ser detida, mas não sem Alex fazer um apelo a Jones e ao jogador para provar a inocência de Cathy deste caso sórdido. Cathy foi exonerada de todas as acusações criminais depois que a Crimson Order foi derrubada de uma vez por todas, mas se recusou a deixar o jogador ir para Pacific Bay sem uma tarefa final: Cathy disse ao jogador para olhar em sua bolsa em que o jogador encontrou um documento rasgado. O documento acabou sendo um cartão de despedida quando foi restaurado. Cathy tratou o jogador com gratidão pela sua exoneração e até disse ao jogador que tanto contribuiu para a família King, por isso Cathy optou por dar uma festa com Departamento de Polícia de Grimsborough para celebrar a promoção do jogador para o Departamento de Polícia de Pacific Bay. Temporada 5 Cobra Criada Algum tempo depois que o jogador partiu para Pacific Bay, Cathy e Alex se casaram. Cathy também deu à luz seu filho, Sammy. Cathy também solicitou a posição de especialista em tecnologia no departamento de polícia e com ela no trabalho, Alex pediu demissão para cuidar de Sammy em casa. Quando o jogador voltou ao departamento de polícia, Cathy e Alex foram os primeiros a dar as boas vindas ao jogador de volta a Grimsborough. Acorde Dissonante Depois de prender o assassino de Ian Devine, Cathy disse a Jones e ao jogador que ela queria levar Alex para conhecer Boris Chiswick, o baixista do The Henge, pois ele era um grande fã do The Henge. Jones disse a ela que eles se encontraram na loja de música pela última vez, mas ficou com a impressão de que Boris estava partindo de volta para a Inglaterra desde que a turnê foi cancelada. Cathy e o jogador foram até a loja de música e encontraram o passaporte de Boris. Cathy então ligou para Alex, e ela e o jogador o levaram para o aeroporto para encontrar Boris. Ouça Meus Gritos Depois de prender o Assassino do Rocket Cow, Cathy pediu a Gloria e o jogador por sua ajuda sobre algumas mensagens estranhas que ela estava recebendo. Ela disse a eles que um hacker anônimo a contatara e iria enviar uma "prova". Quando perguntada sobre o motivo da "prova", ela disse que o hacker não esclareceria e que enviaria um pacote para a delegacia. Isso levou Gloria e o jogador a procurar na delegacia pelo pacote, que descobriram ser cogumelos radioativos. Game Over Depois de prender o assassino de Juniper, Cathy disse ao jogador que ela estava convencida de que o "defeito" no jogo de Realidade Virtual da DreamLife (que mudava as configurações de luz e, portanto, removia a percepção de tempo do jogador e mantinha-o jogando o jogo) não era um defeito, mas na verdade um código do jogo. Ela então pediu ao jogador para acessar os arquivos de trabalho da DreamLife para ver se havia alguma documentação sobre o desenvolvimento do recurso de mudança de luz. Mais tarde, Alex e o jogador encontraram um disco rígido, que Cathy usou para obter provas de que o recurso não era um defeito. Os Mortos Não Falam Depois de prender o assassino de Joshua Gibson, Cathy veio falar com Jones e o jogador sobre a DreamLife. Ela revelou que o Dr. Mortimer Pickering, o geólogo que foi contratado pela DreamLife, tinha chegado em Grimsborough depois de um voo partindo da Inglaterra. Depois de rastrear seus movimentos, Cathy disse que ele foi visto pela última vez entrando no O Pardal Negro, um bar pirata na Doreo Drive. A equipe então foi até o bar para investigar. Lá, eles encontraram o telefone do Dr. Pickering. Depois a equipe o desbloqueou e levou para Cathy analisar. Ela revelou que a DreamLife não tinha ideia de que o Dr. Pickering já estava em Grimsborough. Ela também encontrou uma confirmação do hotel em seu telefone e disse que o Dr. Pickering tinha se registrado por duas noites no Hotel Glitz. Depois disso, a equipe chegou ao escritório da Chefe Parker para informá-la sobre o Dr. Pickering. Sangue e Água Depois de prender o assassino da prefeita Martha Price, Cathy pediu a Rupert e o jogador para irem ao seu escritório para descobrir como Rupert podia se comunicar com a equipe de dentro do domo quando ele tivesse que ir disfarçado na DreamLife como Mortimer Pickering sem levantar suspeitas. Ela disse à equipe que construiu um microchip de comunicação para Rupert, que era o equivalente a um celular, mas menor que um selo. No entanto, ela disse que precisava de algo discreto para escondê-lo. Rupert então sugeriu que Cathy escondesse o microchip em seu relógio, que ele usava em ocasiões especiais. Mas ele disse que o relógio havia caído quando ele foi dar uma volta no parque. Mais tarde, após a equipe encontrar o relógio de Rupert no parque e levá-lo para Cathy, ela conseguiu manipular o relógio para agir como um dispositivo de comunicação para a equipe: pressionar a coroa uma vez alertaria a equipe de sua segurança e pressionar duas vezes permitiria que ele fizesse uma chamada de emergência para a delegacia. Depois de se certificar de que tudo estava no lugar, a equipe foi até o escritório de Chefe Parker para revisar o plano de se infiltrar no domo com ela. Análises Como Especialista em Tecnologia do Departamento de Polícia de Grimsborough, Cathy tem a responsabilidade de cuidar de todas as análises digitais / técnicas necessárias, e informar a equipe de tais resultados após um certo período de tempo ou com o processo de aceleração usando Cash de Criminal Case. Suas taxas de espera de tarefa variam dependendo da dificuldade da tarefa, mas todas elas custam 1 Cash de Criminal Case a cada 30 minutos. Abaixo está a lista de análises que Cathy realiza ao longo do jogo: Case #1: Snake in the Grass *Smartwatch (03:00:00) *CCTV Footage (12:00:00) *Smartphone (06:00:00) Case #2: Hell is Other People *Tire Print (03:00:00) *Defaced Document (09:00:00) Case #3: The Saddest of All Keys *Teddy Bear Note (12:00:00) *Boris' Passport (06:00:00) *USB Key (09:00:00) Case #4: Cross My Heart *Killer's Note (12:00:00) *USB Key (12:00:00) *Open Coffin (09:00:00) *Notes in Agenda (09:00:00) *Employee Award Plaque (06:00:00) Case #5: Too Cruel for School *Victim's Phone (03:00:00) *Fingerprints (12:00:00) *Student Files (06:00:00) Case #6: Hear My Cry *Unlocked Camera (03:00:00) *Recorder (12:00:00) *Text on CD (09:00:00) Case #7: Flatline *Cell Phone (03:00:00) *Seismic Scanner (09:00:00) Case #8: Stonewalled *App Brochure (12:00:00) *Victim's Tablet (09:00:00) *Zoe's Phone (06:00:00) Case #9: Shooting Star *Cut Out Letters (03:00:00) *Victim's iPear Watch (12:00:00) *Camera Files (06:00:00) Case #10: The Bloom of Doom *Victim's Phone (12:00:00) *Check Recipient (09:00:00) *CCTV (09:00:00) *Roll of Film (09:00:00) Case #11: Hot Mess *VIP Card (12:00:00) *Victim's Phone (09:00:00) *Damaged Mixtape (06:00:00) Case #12: The Art of Murder *Bateman's Phone (03:00:00) *Marconi's Phone (06:00:00) Case #13: Gone Pear-Shaped *Cardboard Cutout (03:00:00) *Victim's Phone (09:00:00) Case #14: Byte the Dust *Security Camera (09:00:00) Case #15: Murder on the Dance Floor *Victim's Laptop (12:00:00) *Video Cassette (09:00:00) *Access Pass (06:00:00) Case #16: Buzz Kill *Computer Files (06:00:00) *Security Footage (12:00:00) *Victim's Answering Machine (09:00:00) Case #17: Downward-Facing Dead *Smartwatch (09:00:00) *Rupert's Headset (06:00:00) Case #18: Game Over *Victim's Laptop (12:00:00) *Rupert's Phone (09:00:00) *Hard Drive (09:00:00) *USB Key (06:00:00) Case #19: The Lost City *Victim's Laptop (03:00:00) *Cult Leader's Fingerprints (06:00:00) Case #20: No Mercy for Old Men *DVD (09:00:00) *Bow Tie (06:00:00) Case #21: Writer's Blocked *Unlocked Phone (12:00:00) *Victim's Book (06:00:00) Case #22: Color Me Murdered *Victim's Phone (12:00:00) *Coded Messages (06:00:00) Case #23: I Lost My Heart in Xerda *Victim's Cellphone (12:00:00) *CCTV Footage (09:00:00) *Zoe's Tablet (06:00:00) Case #24: The Truth Hurts *CD for Victim (12:00:00) *Unlocked Smartphone (09:00:00) *Microchip (09:00:00) Case #25: Muddying the Waters *Victim's Phone (12:00:00) *Interviews Tape (03:00:00) Case #26: Bone of Contention *Victim's Laptop (09:00:00) *Unlocked GritFit (15:00:00) *Incident Report (03:00:00) Case #27: Behind These Walls *Flight Number (06:00:00) Case #28: Dead Men Tell No Tales *Tablet Data (09:00:00) *Unlocked Smartphone (06:00:00) Case #29: Light My Fire *Camera (12:00:00) *Unknown Device (06:00:00) Case #30: Blood in the Water *Video Camera (12:00:00) *Rupert's Watch (06:00:00) Case #31: Domesday *Security Camera (03:00:00) *Victim's Phone (12:00:00) *Glass Picture (09:00:00) Case #32: Things Fall Apart *Cellphone (09:00:00) *Rupert's Watch (09:00:00) *Access Card (03:00:00) Case #33: A Rock and a Hard Place *Unlocked Phone (12:00:00) Case #34: Death in My Hand *Victim's Phone (09:00:00) Case #35: In Cold Blood *Victim's Phone (12:00:00) *Memory Card (06:00:00) Case #36: Up in Flames *Rozetta's Computer (06:00:00) Case #37: Final Cut *Camera Files (03:00:00) *Presentation (06:00:00) Case #38: Pain in the Neck *Victim's Phone (12:00:00) *Writing on Desk (06:00:00) Case #39: Deadeye *Unlocked Camera (09:00:00) *USB Key (06:00:00) Case #40: Game, Set, Murder *Victim's Tablet (12:00:00) *Stephanie's Camera (03:00:00) Gameplay O jogador pode escolher Cathy para participar da investigação de cada cena de crime (em qualquer caso de A Conspiração) e fornecer Bônus de Dicas. Ela está disponível como parceira de 5 dicas. (Esse recurso só está disponível na versão aplicativo de Criminal Case). Curiosidades *Cathy é um dos personagens que aparecem em duas temporadas distintas do jogo. *Cathy é um dos personagens que aparecem em três distritos diferentes em Grimsborough. *Cathy é um dos personagens a aparecer como suspeitos em cinco casos. *Cathy é um dos personagens que aparecem como quase-suspeitos cinco vezes. *Cathy é uma das personagens que animam (ou movem) durante pelo menos uma cena no jogo. *Quando Marcado para Morrer foi lançado originalmente, Cathy foi mostrada como sendo uma usuária de marcador permanente, até mesmo ostentando um dentro de seu bolso esquerdo. Nas revisões posteriores do jogo, no entanto, isso foi descartado. *Ao olhar para Cathy sem suas roupas de "hacker", ela tem uma pequena tatuagem de estrela no pescoço. Em suas roupas de hacker, no entanto, ela não parece tê-la. É possível que a tatuagem simplesmente fique escondida pelo capuz de sua blusa. *Originalmente em Assim Você Me Mata, a máscara hacker de Cathy parecia ser totalmente branca. *Em sua mugshot em Marcado para Morrer, as orelhas de Cathy são visíveis, mas em suas mugshots para casos anteriores elas não são. Este é provavelmente um descuido dos desenvolvedores. *Antes de ser detida em Haverá Sangue, Cathy "se vira" para beijar Alex, fazendo dela uma das poucas personagens a fazer tal ato em um ponto em uma cena. Aparições em Casos Temporada 1 *Assim Você Me Mata (Caso #33 de Grimsborough) *Por um Fio (Caso #35 de Grimsborough) *Marcado para Morrer (Caso #39 de Grimsborough) *Um Assassinato Elementar (Caso #40 de Grimsborough; mencionada) *O Ceifador de Rorschach (Caso #41 de Grimsborough) *Morrer pela Perfeição (Caso #45 de Grimsborough; mencionada) *Morte em uma Tacada (Caso #46 de Grimsborough) *Um Casamento e um Funeral (Caso #47 de Grimsborough) *Tudo Termina Aqui (Caso #51 de Grimsborough) *Admirável Mundo Novo (Caso #52 de Grimsborough) *Do Pó ao Pó (Caso #55 de Grimsborough) *Haverá Sangue (Caso #56 de Grimsborough) Temporada 5 *Cobra Criada (Caso #1 de A Conspiração) *O Inferno São os Outros (Caso #2 de A Conspiração) *Acorde Dissonante (Caso #3 de A Conspiração) *Coração Ferido (Caso #4 de A Conspiração; mencionado) *Crime em Sala de Aula (Caso #5 de A Conspiração) *Ouça Meus Gritos (Caso #6 de A Conspiração) *Cataclismo! (Caso #7 de A Conspiração) *Contra a Parede (Caso #8 de A Conspiração) *Estrela Cadente (Caso #9 de A Conspiração) *A Flor do Mal (Caso #10 de A Conspiração) *Menino Veneno (Caso #11 de A Conspiração) *A Arte do Crime (Caso #12 de A Conspiração) *A Pera da Discórdia (Caso #13 de A Conspiração) *Jogo Perigoso (Caso #14 de A Conspiração) *Morte na Pista de Dança (Caso #15 de A Conspiração) *Zune-que-Zune (Caso #16 de A Conspiração) *Morte de Ponta-Cabeça (Caso #17 de A Conspiração) *Game Over (Caso #18 de A Conspiração) *A Cidade Perdida (Caso #19 de A Conspiração) *Onde os Velhos Não Têm Vez (Caso #20 de A Conspiração) *Bloqueio de Escritor (Caso #21 de A Conspiração) *Morte em Quadrinhos (Caso #22 de A Conspiração) *Coração em Ruínas (Caso #23 de A Conspiração) *A Verdade Dói (Caso #24 de A Conspiração) *Com os Burros n'Água (Caso #25 de A Conspiração) *Ladra e Morde (Caso #26 de A Conspiração) *Nas Melhores Famílias (Caso #27 de A Conspiração) *Os Mortos Não Falam (Caso #28 de A Conspiração) *Fogueira das Vaidades (Caso #29 de A Conspiração) *Sangue e Água (Caso #30 de A Conspiração) *Redoma de Vidro (Caso #31 de A Conspiração) *Tudo Se Esvai (Caso #32 de A Conspiração) *O Caminho das Pedras (Caso #33 de A Conspiração) *Morte Tenho nas Mãos (Caso #34 de A Conspiração) *A Sangue Frio (Caso #35 de A Conspiração) *Coquetel Macabro (Caso #36 de A Conspiração) *Corta! (Caso #37 de A Conspiração) *Ruim de Garfo (Caso #38 de A Conspiração) *Todos os Olhos (Caso #39 de A Conspiração) *Jogo, Set, Morte (Caso #40 de A Conspiração) *Gostosuras ou Travessuras (Caso #41 de A Conspiração) Galeria Imagens Temporada 1= CATHY33.png|Cathy, como ela apareceu em Assim Você Me Mata (Caso #33 de Grimsborough), Por um Fio (Caso #35 de Grimsborough), e Marcado para Morrer (Caso #39 de Grimsborough). CATHY41.png|Cathy, como ela apareceu em O Ceifador de Rorschach (Caso #41 de Grimsborough). CATHY56.png|Cathy, como ela apareceu em Haverá Sangue (Caso #56 de Grimsborough). CATHY_FUNERAL.png|Cathy, como ela apareceu em Tudo Termina Aqui (Caso #51 de Grimsborough). CATHY_PRESA.jpg|Cathy, detida após ter traços de seu cabelo encontrados no escalpo da vítima na cena de crime; ela foi solta depois, porém. Kings.jpg|Samuel King (esquerda), avô falecido de Cathy e Donna King (direita), avó falecida de Cathy. William Kingsley.jpg|William Kingsley, ancestral de Cathy. TYLER_WRIGHT.jpg|Tyler Wright, ex-namorado falecido de Cathy. OG_SUS_33_604.jpg OG_SUS_35_604.jpg OG_SUS_39_603.jpg OG_SUS_41_605.jpg CK_PNG.png |-| Temporada 5= Cathy and Alex 1.PNG|Cathy and Alex. Cathy-Case233-1.png|Cathy and Sammy. Cathy-Case233-2.png|Ditto. Cathy-Case233-3.png|Ditto. Cathy-Case233-4.png|Ditto. Cathy-Case233-5.png|Ditto. Cathy-Case233-6.png|Ditto. Cathy-Case233-7.png|Ditto. Cathy-Case233-8.png|Ditto. Cathy-Case233-9.png|Ditto. Cathy-Case233-10.png|Ditto. Cathy&Alex-Case232-1.png|The Turner family. Cathy&Alex-Case232-2.png|Ditto. Cathy&Alex-Case232-3.png|Ditto. Cathy_Alex-Case233-1.png|Ditto. Cathy_Alex-Case233-2.png|Ditto. Alex-Case234-7.png|Alex Turner, Cathy's husband. Sammy-Case232-1.png|Sammy Turner, Cathy's son. Imagens promocionais Navegação Categoria:Criminal Case Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens principais Categoria:Personagens centrais Categoria:Pessoal do Departamento de Polícia de Grimsborough Categoria:Pessoal do laboratório Categoria:Suspeitos Categoria:Quase-suspeitos